degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CAROLiNE/Passing Love (Eli and Julia Fan Fiction)
Passing Love (Julia's POV) When I woke up, I was in the graveyard. I sat up looked around, raising an eyebrow; I had a feeling that I was dreaming. I stood up, dusted off my pants, and walked around. I recognized this place, somehow. I looked around at the graves, looking at their names. Gianna Wakeman, Kendall Wilson, Carlos Sandoval, Mason Johnson. I sighed and shook my head in remorse; these people had family members that missed them and loved them. It's such a shame that they had to go and leave their families here. That's when I came across a grave that I knew well. A lump formed in my throat as I stopped and stared at the name on the grave: Annabel Smyth. I swallowed back the tears that threatened to spill. Annabel was my best friend. She died last year from a shooting at our school. And I was there to witness her death. I didn't know why I was dreaming about her. I guess, in times like these, I would really need her help. I felt my knees buckle any me chest heaved in and out as I hyperventilated. I haven't been to Annabel's grave since the day of her funeral. Even then, I could hardly even look at the grave at the funeral. I remember when I ran away during the ceremony, because I couldn't look at it any longer. It just hurt too much to see that my best friend had died. "Annabel," I said, closing my eyes and looking down at the ground. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks as I said her name. I quickly wiped them away, sniffling. "Nothing's the same without you, Ann," I continued, my voice thick and dry. "Every day's a struggle to get over the past. I remember those nightmares that I had after the shooting. They would replay over and over again, showing me exactly what I had gotten myself into." I looked up at the grave and said, "I'm so sorry, Annabel. So sorry. I shouldn't have gotten you involved. If you hadn't been with me that day... you wouldn't have been killed by those stupid guys." The tears came down even more and I wiped them away, like before; I hated crying, especially in front of people. "I miss you," I confessed to the grave. "So much. I wish you here with me. I wish you were still alive so that I wouldn't have to move to a new stupid school. I need you right now more than ever... but you're gone." Then, I just broke down and wept over the grave of my best friend's body. I woke up in a cold sweat, my face tear stained and my eyes, red and puffy. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I missed Annabel so much. I was hard to cope with it. And the way she died... it wasn't right. I sighed again and got up, getting ready for school. Then, I stopped in midstep when I remembered that I would be going to a new school. Toronto High. I groaned and started getting dressed for my new day of school. It was barely the middle of October, so my dad thought it would be better to enroll me into a new school. After all, my old school had too many memories of Annabel and my dad couldn't stand seeing me hrut so much. As I hurried down the stairs, I heard my dad whistling in the kitchen. I jogged into the kitchen, grabbing the milk and drinking it from the carton. "What's new, kid," my dad asked as he whipped himself up a nice batch of chocolate chip pancakes. "Late for the new school," I reminded him, wiping the milk moustache off of my face and placing the carton back in the fridge. I belched and excused myself. I grabbed my bag and ran out the door. "Later, dad!" "Later, kid!" I jogged out onto the sidewalk and headed towards my new school, which was just down our street. It's alwas been just me and my dad. He said that my mom died a couple months after I was born, so I never really got to know her. All I knew was that she really loved me and would have done anything to have me, even die for me. At least, that was what my dad said. You'd think that I would be sad and depressed after learning that I had no mom, but, I'm really grateful that I have my dad. I mean, he's the best dad you could have asked for. We did everything together and we were inseperable. Yup, I was defintely my dad's kid. I had long, brown curly locks, cloudy grey eyes, like his, but my skin was just a little paler than his was. He told me that I got that from my mom. But, other than my skin tone, I looked exactly like my dad... well, in a fifteen year old girl form. I finally made it to the school and sighed in relief; I made it before the bell rang. I looked around at the unfamiliar people. They looked at me like I was some freak. I had no idea why. Probably because I was the new kid. I sighed. I looked over at the entrance to the school and saw a guy leaning against the wall. He had dark hair, looked like black hair from where I was standing, that hit just shy of his shoulder. He had an unusal amout of black clothing. He wore a white long sleeved shirt with black stripes under a regular black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. He had the sleeves rolled up and he was looking down at a book he was reading- a comic book. Well, he was... different. Then, he looked up, looking around, then looking at me. That's when I realized that he had forest green eyes. They were so dark and so warm, it was hard to look away from them. Luckily, the bell rang and I tore my gaze away from his, running up the steps and into the school. Who was that guy? ***Well, that was it. Please rate, comment... yeah :P*** Category:Blog posts